vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Varryk
Name: Varryk Vries Age: 41 Status: Deceased Race: Human Family: Vries ("Twin"), Kimberlie Caldrings (Girlfriend) Affiliations: Himself, Kim Occupation: Troublemaker, Ladies Man Birthday: August 17 Aliases: Vries 2, Mr. Vriesy 2, The Other Vries, Dark Vries, AntiVries Bounty: 250g (abolished) Varryk (or Vries 2), is the result of Alexander Vries' unfortunate exposure to Pierce Verros' transporter machine. Created spontaeneously, Varryk embodies Vries' more carefree side, albeit with a penchant for causing trouble and a rather large ego. Not neccesarily evil, Varryk nevertheless is seen as the AntiVries, and the other members of The Pack decided he should be exterminated lest he turn out as Dark Pierce did. Varryk left the Manor before tensions over his existence could flare to the point of his demise, and decided to join the army. He worked his way up the ranks fast, giving James Price information on the pack and on Vries, with whom he shared all of his memories up until his split from him. Trying to get on Prices' good side, he killed some villagers while posing as Vries, which resulted in Vries' capture and incarceration in Hell Rook. Varryk was eventually captured by Archerios, and was turned into a subserviant werewolf, and forced to tell the truth about his involvement in the murders. Varryk was imprisoned in the cells below the army barracks and Vries was released. During his stay in the jail, Varryk met Reverend Lahn, who escaped, killing everyone in the jail except for Varryk. He later encountered Lahn while he was drunk, and Lahn took the opportunity to carve his runes into Varryk's body, marking him as 'The Demon" and allowing him to control Varryk's mind. When Lahn died of illness, his consciousness was transferred into Varryk via the power of the runes, and Varryk continued Lahns' work, rounding up converts and killing 'unbelievers'. He was eventually stopped by Vries, who allowed Price to kill him so he could take over Varryk's body; a feat he was able to accomplish with his knowledge of transferring his soul to another person after being bitten. Vries was able to do this without biting Varryk, as Varryk already shared Vries' blood. Varryk appeared again months later, when Vries was unable to keep Varryk's consciousness alive in his body. Varryk left the manor to find his own way in the world (the fact that the Pack still wanted him dead had a large role to play in this decision). He was a prisoner on board the White Widow, at the same time Grand General Anders made her deal Dahlia. After the story arc was finished, Tara was allowed to leave and Varryk was released with her. He was a main character in the Kregoth mini arc, revolving around a girl named Kimberlie. Varryk died when Vries was infected with the Silver Death, which killed Vries for a short time. Varryk was unable to exist without Vries' life force, and though Alex was only 'dead' a few hours, Varryk's soul could not exist without him. Appearance Varryk shares Alexander Vries' features, to the point of being undistinguishable save for Varryk's black hair. Quotes ''"What the tits?" ''-Varryk, upon being created and appearing infront of Erykas and Kursed ''"H-hey! Let's be..be reasonable about this!*pulling up his pants* I've had a really long day, alrightAAAAAAH"-'' Varryk being hunted and hurt by Katarina. ''"FUCKING GHOST BRIDES MAN!" ''-Varryk, after his encounter with The Bride ''"I want money because I like money :D" ''-Varryk turning in a payment voucher Trivia Varryk is the only known person in the land of Haven to have worse luck than Vries. Category:People Category:Deceased Category:Human Category:Antagonists